


To Be Seen By My Eyes

by blowingwinds



Series: Atlas [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, The Enchanted Forest, probably AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingwinds/pseuds/blowingwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>you taught me the courage of stars before you left</i><br/>how light carries on endlessly, even after death.<br/>with shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.<br/>how rare and beautiful it is to even exist.</p><p> </p><p>Sleeping At Last <i>Saturn</i></p><p>Spoilers for 3.20, 3.21-3.22</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Seen By My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Probably AU-ish, takes up after Emma and Killian end up in the EF.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, I’m just playing in E &A’s sandbox while they’re out planning a billion ways to kill us each Sunday. Tittle’s from Sleeping At Last’s _Saturn_.
> 
>  **A/N:** Those albums are breathtakingly beautiful, I highly recommend listening to them.

_you taught me the courage of stars before you left_

_how light carries on endlessly, even after death._

_with shortness of breath, you explained the infinite._

_how rare and beautiful it is to even exist._

Sleeping At Last _Saturn_

* * *

The nights are different in the Enchanted Forest. The sky is full of light once the storm dies down - stars upon stars upon stars stretching onto infinity.

She lets her gaze wander until she feels his presence at her side.

“That’s the Swan,” he points his hook to the night sky, catching her gaze with his. “Immortal proof of love and devotion amidst the night sky… Swan always guides a sailor home.”

The constellation is brighter than the others, breathtaking and endless.

She’s quiet for a few heartbeats, his words overwhelming her.

“Your brother taught you that?”

“Aye, he did.”


End file.
